Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe
Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe is a fighting video game developed by Bandai Namco Studios and Heavy Iron Studios and published by Bandai Namco Games in Japan and by Disney Interactive Studios in the rest of the world for the Wii U, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, and PlayStation Vista video game consoles. The game is the fourth installment of the Disney Magical Smash Bros. series, and the sequel to Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution. It was released in North America on August 26th, 2014, in Europe, Australia, and the United Kingdom the following month, and in Japan on November 13th, 2014. Like the rest of the series, Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe is a non-traditional fighting game where players use different attacks to weaken their opponents and knock them out of an arena. The games is a crossover title that features characters, items, music, and stages from various Disney franchises, as well as from several third-party franchises. Development on the game began in 2012, and it was officially announced at E3 2013. The gameplay was designed to be somewhere between that of the faster, more competition-oriented Super Smash Bros. Melee and the slower, more casual-friendly Brawl. New features include having up to eight players fighting at a time on the console versions, support for Nintendo's line of Amiibo (Wii U/Nintendo 3DS), using custom PlayStation Home Avatars (PS3/PS4/PSVita), Xbox Avatars (Xbox 360/Xbox One), and Miis (Wii U/Nintendo 3DS) as playable fighters, post-release downloadable content including additional fighters and stages, and customizable special moves. Some features from previous games in the series were removed, such as the story mode from Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution. Critics applauded the fine-tuning of existing Disney Magical Smash Bros. gameplay elements, but criticized some issues with online play. Both versions sold well, with the Console version selling over nine million copies worldwide by December 2017, and the handheld version selling over five million during the same period. The gameplay of the game mostly rivals to both Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Nickelodeon's Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe but also maintains it's style and progamming along with it's predecessor. Playable Characters Veretans * Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Jacky the Jackrabbit * Sally the Deer * Dante the Dragon * Metal Charmy* * Dr. Crimson * Darla the Magical Rabbit * Johnny (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck* * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Pete * Scrooge McDuck * Stitch * Jack Sparrow * Davy Jones* * Jack Skellington * Rallen * Peter Pan * Captain Hook * Aladdin * The Genie* * Jasmine * Jafar+ * Hercules * Hades* * Baloo * Simba * Timon & Pumbaa * Scar* * Kim Possible* * Thumper (Bambi) * Jake Long * Woody * Buzz * Jessie * Mushu * Mulan * Li Shang * Robin Hood * T.J. * Ashley Spinelli* * Wilbur Robinson* * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Sulley * Randall+ * Milo Thatch+ * José Carioca+ * Mr. Incredible * Tod (The Fox and the Hound; in his adult form)* * Captain Mickey* Newcomers * Landa (The Legend of Charmy) * Macho * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Captain Barbossa* * Jeena (Spectrobes)* * Sparky (Lilo and Stitch) * Chopsuey* * Captain Jake* * Phineas & Ferb * Agent P* * Flynn Rider * Nala* * Rafiki * Dipper * Mabel * Wander * Lord Hater* * Bambi * The Sensei* * Mrs. Incredible * Syndrome* * Bolt * Wreck-It Ralph * Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet)* * Sam Flynn (TRON: Legacy) * Quorra (TRON: Legacy)* * Anna * Elsa* * Lady/Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)+ * Star Butterfly+ * Kion+ * Judy Hopps+ * Mii Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Wii U & Nintendo 3DS) * Xbox Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Xbox One & Xbox 360) * PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3 & PlayStation Vita) Third Party * Sora * Spider-Man * Yoda * Darth Vader * Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures)+ * Cloud (Final Fantasy VII)+ * Tyson Granger+ Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters Stages * Battlefield (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe) * Final Destination (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe) * Forest Islands (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * The Jolly Roger (Peter Pan) * Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Elephant Graveyard+ (The Lion King) * Kingdom of Corona (Tangled) * Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Danville (Phineas and Ferb) * Monsters University (Monsters, Inc.) * Monsters, Inc.* (Monsters, Inc.) * Treasure Planet* (Treasure Planet) * Robinson Basement* (Meet the Robinsons) * Metroville (The Incredibles) * Arena of Woe+ (Toy Story That Time Forgot) * Zootopia Tour+ (Zootopia) * Disney Castle (Kingdom Hearts) * Twlight Town (Kingdom Hearts) * New York City (Marvel) * Death Star (Star Wars) * Midgar+ (Final Fantasy VII) MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Plus are DLC Stages Items * Smash Ball (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe) * Assist Trophies (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe) * Experiment Pods (Lilo and Stitch) * Pixar Ball (Pixar) * Buzz's Blaster (Toy Story) * Boost Pack (Toy Story) * Scream Canister (Monsters, Inc.) * Cutlass (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Dodgeball (Recess) * Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) * Frying Pan (Tangled) * Cap's Shield (Marvel) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Michael the Deer * Chip and Dale * Daisy Duck * Abu * Iago * Bagheera * Jumba (Lilo and Stitch) * Pain and Panic * Vincent (Recess) * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Sargent Calhoun * Vanellope Von Schweetz * Commander Grant * Sylvia * Penguin Waiters (Mary Poppins) * EVE (WALL-E) * Lightning McQueen * Rockhopper & Yarr * Kristoff (Frozen) * Axel (Kingdom Hearts) * Hawkeye (Avengers) * Han Solo MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Wizard and Crazy Wizard * Master Core Final Smashes * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe/Final Smashes Event Matches * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe/Event Matches Unlockables * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Characters * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Stages * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Assist Trophies Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Bambi Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Final Fantasy